US patent publication 2008/245,800, Disposable Container For Frozen Liquid, Moore, discloses that each of a plurality of silicone rubber molds is covered by a holder structure which has a flanged body. A handle extends from one side of the body, and an anchor structure extends from the other side of the body into the interior of the mold. The anchor structure has an enlarged outer end which engages with and tends to hold the frozen confection onto the handle for removal from the mold, and while the confection is being eaten.
US patent publication, 2014/0079860, Frozen Confection Device and Method, Ho, discloses a container having individually sealed container cells that store liquid that may be frozen into a shape suitable for inserting the frozen article into a bottle or can. The container cells may be individually detachable for convenient use and may be constructed from an inexpensive and disposable material. The container cells may store purified water and/or a combination of various types of liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,246, Suppository Package and Method of Making, David, discloses packaging material that is initially fluent or capable of flowing and thereafter hardens, and more especially a package which includes opposed layers of relatively thin packaging material such as aluminum foil, sealed together in certain zones which form the boundaries of a compartment or chamber between said layers in which is deposited the material being packaged. Two layers of the packaging material are initially sealed together to partially form a compartment between them having an open end through which the material being packaged is inserted into the compartment and thereafter the layers are sealed together to close said open end; completing the compartment with the material therein, and the layers can thereafter be easily and quickly separated for removal of the material from the compartment.